


I Hate You

by berxnica



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berxnica/pseuds/berxnica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Raven Reyes turning down free alcohol? Where’s the girl I met while we were in diapers?”</p><p>“She’s gone. Putting up with Octavia for two years killed her. Nothing is worth the pain of putting up with her. I’m not doing it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You

Ever since Raven had known her, Clarke had said that Raven was easy to read.

Clarke had grinned one night when they were sprawled out on the bedroom floor of their dorm room, freshman year. They were both drunk, a little too giddy, and decided that they both wanted to play doctor that night and analyze the other until nothing made sense. 

“Remember that one time I called that you were going to vomit in the eight grade?” Clarke gestures to the ceiling widely with her hands. Raven does remember it. Clarke had to beat up Finn Collins for making fun of her that year because of it.

“Yeah?”

“I totally knew that was going to happen. I can read you, easy.”

“That doesn’t count. I was practically green,” Raven counters, slightly uncomfortable with the fact that she was being perceived as anything but stone cold bitch Raven Reyes. It’s not like she had feelings or anything. Gross.

“Okay, different example, then.” Clarke’s silent for a moment before her eyes light up with something that Raven’s come to recognize as an idea.

“Watch.” Clarke shoots up from her spot on the floor and moves so that her she can watch Raven’s face. Raven rolls her eyes and watches as her best friend grins too widely and blurts out, “Octavia.”

Raven’s entire face scrunches. She fights off the urge to gag, just because that’d how truly horrible Octavia actually was. 

“You see,” Clarke says, leaning back into her laying position on the floor, seemingly satisfied. “Easy to read.”

“I’m pretty sure Octavia’s mom know’s that I don’t like Octavia, Clarke. You aren’t special.” 

Clarke feigns hurt. Or maybe she was actually hurt. Drunk Clarke sure was a rollercoaster of emotions. “Hey,” she whines. “take it back.”

Two years later and not a lot has changed. Clarke and Raven still lived together even though Raven didn’t actually know why. Lexa, Clarke’s girlfriend who Raven loved to tease, practically lived at their apartment or Clarke would disappear for weeks at a time. Honestly, moving in together would save all of them money and time but one thing stood in the way. Regardless, here they were again, Lexa at their apartment for the nth time that month.

“Raven,” Clarke sing songs, bursting into her bedroom far too early in the morning. Okay, maybe it was actually five in the afternoon and Raven still hadn’t gotten out of bed but that didn’t make Clarke’s presence any more welcome. She groans, rolling into her pillow and away from Clarke, already knowing what her best friend was going to ask her. “We’re going out and-”

“No,” she grunts into her pillow. She lifts her head when Clarke flops into the bed next to her.

Clarke rolls her eyes with a smile and tries to cuddle up to Raven who aims pillows at her head, squirming away. “Raven Reyes turning down free alcohol? Where’s the girl I met while we were in diapers?”

Raven shakes her head. “She’s gone. Putting up with Octavia for two years killed her. Nothing is worth the pain of putting up with her. I’m not doing it.”

Oh, yeah. Did she mention that Octavia was Lexa’s best friend?

Clarke pouts. “But Raven, it’s my birthday.”

“Your birthday was on the 9th,” Raven deadpans, unimpressed. She wouldn’t do it. She couldn’t do it. Octavia was too much. She was too pretty and too perfect and had too much hair that Raven was constantly pulling off of her, despite constantly trying to minimize her contact with the enemy. 

“But Raveeeennnnnn, it’s my 21st birthday,” Clarke nuzzles further into the covers and inevitably, into Raven.

If it was a party- at a club, knowing Clarke- Octavia would be wearing on of her stupid signature dresses that were way too short, if you asked Raven. She didn’t care that it detailed her body. Raven hated her and her stupid dresses. 

“Pleaseeeeee, Raven. I won’t ask for you to do anything ever again.”

The offer was as fake as the syrupy sweet voice Clarke was attempting to use on her. As fake as Octavia was as a person. 

“Lexa!” Raven calls, Clarke’s eyes going wide. She shakes her head furiously but Raven opens her mouth anyway. “I’m 90 percent sure Clarke is drunk already. I’m 100 percent sure she’s flirting with me.”

“Clarke!” Lexa calls from somewhere in their apartment, voice slightly exasperated but loving nonetheless. 

Clarke flips Raven off and pulls herself out of bed, probably to go do damage control.

“Awe, Clarkey. Don’t want to share a bed anymore?” Raven grins in triumph. 

Clarke flips her off with both hands, this time and walks out of her room but not before calling over her shoulder, “Be ready at seven.”

Raven’s emerges from her bedroom at seven because hey, it was Clarke’s big night and she was her best friend and she wasn’t a complete monster. Her love for Clarke outweighed her hatred for Octavia, unfortunately. 

An array of people mingle in her kitchen and living room. Among them were Miller and Bryan. Bryan’s cheeks were tinged a light pink, evidence that alcohol was already coursing through his system. His swaying and the way Miller kept his arms around his waist might have tipped Raven off, too, but she wouldn’t say.

“Hey guys,” she says, walking up to them with relative ease, despite the clunky brace that holds her leg hostage. 

“Oh thank god, you aren’t drunk,” Byran giggles, latching onto Raven a little too excitedly. “Clarke was thinking that we were going to have to stay here because everyones drunk.”

“It’s just you, you lightweight,” Miller grins, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Anyways!” Raven announces obnoxiously, grinning at the lovey-dovey couple. “Clarkey forgot that Ubers exist because there’s no way that Sexie Lexie and I are going to be able to haul all of you to the club between my motorcycle and her bike.”

Bryan gasps. “Holy shit, I forget you’re a literal genius sometimes, Raven,” he mumbles genuinely, reaching out to stroke Raven’s cheek.

“Alright, Miller, keep an eye on this one,” Raven laughs before twisting through more people to find Clarke. 

She passes Jasper and Maya, who looks embarrassed to be around so many people who were drunk. Monty trails behind them, a boy Raven doesn’t recognize on his arm. Gina finds her eventually and presses a kiss to her cheek before she hollers loudly and disappears back into the small crowd of far too drunk college students. 

Raven is going to kill Clarke. Really, she was, because next thing she knows a drink is being dumped all over her body before she has the chance to stop it. Stop her, actually. 

Octavia.

“Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Raven practically hisses, already glaring daggers at the girl in front of her. Usually, Octavia was the same height as her but tonight Octavia had opted for heels, it appears. Raven glares harder.

“Watch where you’re going, Reyes,” Octavia spits, wiping at the drink that spilt on her, too. Raven’s eyes wrack over Octavia’s body, claud in a tiny white- well see through, now- dress that really should be illegal. 

“You’re the one who bumped into me!” Raven shouts back. Really, the shouting wasn’t necessary but there were people in her apartment and she couldn’t find Clarke- or Lexa for that matter- and she didn’t want to go out tonight without the presence of her least favorite person in the world. And now she was covered in god knows what and Octavia was blaming her. 

“It’s not my fault you’re shit at walking,” Octavia counters, eyes steely. 

“Make fun of the girl with a brace. Real mature.”

“Oh, fuck you, Raven.”

“You wish.”

Octavia pauses, her eyes shifting subtly before she pushes past with a grunt. Raven blinks, confused, mind trying not to jump to the only logical explanation she could have pulled from that reaction. It’s not like Octavia actually wanted to- 

“Raven!” 

Bellamy has his arms around her, picking her up and swinging her around before she knows which way his voice was coming from. Lincoln stands and watches the event unfold, smile playing at his lips. 

When he puts her down, Raven smiles. “Look at this. My two favorite boyfriends.”

Bellamy nods and Lincoln blushes. They’d only been official for a couple weeks, now. “Also the hottest,” Bellamy adds. “Tell Miller and Bryan and Monty and who ever the fuck to shove sticks up their asses.”

“Eh, they’d probably enjoy that,” Raven jokes causing a snort to tear from Lincoln. “Speaking of asses, though, where’s Clarke?”

“Saw them disappear into their bedroom like twenty minuets ago. Hope they’re done. I really want to leave before the police are called,” Lincoln grumbles, eyes shifting toward the door. “I told the chief that I was sick, tonight.”

“Ugh,” Raven rolls her eyes, figuring she needed a new shirt anyways. “I’ll go get them.”

Twenty minutes (a new shirt, and a post-birthday sex Clarke) later, they’re all filing out of the various Ubers they called and into the club. 

Clarke hoots at least twelve times about how she’s legal and proudly hands the bouncer her ID. Maybe it’s terrible but Raven not so secretly hopes that the bouncer will realize the illegitimacy of Octavia’s ID and forces her to leave. But of course, Octavia bats her eyes and gets in just as easily as the rest of them do. Figures.

By the end of the night, Raven’s leg hurts. Raven sits at a booth surrounded by an assortment of empty glasses and glasses brimmed to the top, untouched, alike (a glorified place holder, if you asked Raven) nursing a glass of water while her friends were drunkenly grinding on the dance floor. 

She was pissed, tired, and a tad tipsy, despite her oath not to drink tonight. 

“What’s in the glass?” Octavia says, plopping down into the booth with a scowl. “Vodka? Tequila?”

“Water,” Raven answers with a shrug. “Why do you care?” 

The hostility in her voice really wasn’t needed but she was tired and in pain. Neither made for a happy Raven. 

“Just making conversation, Reyes, damn,” Octavia mumbles. 

They’re silent for a while, letting the atmosphere of the club absorb them as they zoned in and out of various things. Raven doesn’t bother asking why Octavia was at the booth. 

Suddenly, some frat looking guy walks up to them, seeming to recognize Octavia. 

“Hey! I thought you were leaving,” he shouts, making sure Octavia heard him over the music. She shrugs, refusing to meet his eyes. 

“Hey! Did you hear me? You told me that you were leaving,” the guy tries again. Octavia visibly flinches at his advances. “You said that’s why I couldn’t buy you a drink. What the fuck? Did you lie to me?”

Okay, Raven was a lot of things. She was bitchy and cold and loathed Octavia Blake with the heat of five suns but she wasn’t someone who would sit idly and watch as someone got harassed. 

“Hey,” she pipes up, sliding around the booth so that Octavia was right next to her. She mustered all the fire in her eyes that she could and met the frat guy’s eyes. They were dark. “Who are you?”

“Who am I?” The guy looks astonished that someone could even think to ask that question. “I’m the guy who offered to buy her a drink that she’s apparently to good for.”

Raven’s mind runs trough all the bar douche tropes that she think of and silently groans, knowing where she was going to have to take this. Here lays Raven Reyes, who died from calling Octavia: 

“Baby,” she hums, leaning into Octavia’s side, sliding her arm around her waist. Octavia stiffens in her touch before she relaxes, face turning toward Raven with her gratitude. “Why didn’t you want his drink?”

Octavia leans back into Raven’s touch, seemingly playing along. “You said you were getting me one,” she pouts, eyes darting to the guy who hovered over them. “Didn’t want to spoil anything.”

And then Octavia face is pressing into Raven’s neck, causing her to shiver slightly. She can feel Octavia’s warm breaths agains her pulse, she can feel the outline of Octavia’s lips as she nuzzles into her neck further. Really, Raven forgets to breath for a second. For as much as she hated Octavia, she had to admit the girl was fucking hot, too. 

“Shit, are you two, like, dating?” the frat guy asks, eyes curious and when Raven meets them again. 

“Course,” Octavia answers for her. Raven’s eyes then dart to Octavia’s green ones. “I love her.”

So maybe Octavia was using this as an opportunity to fuck with her. That’s alright. Raven could play, too. 

“Fuck,” the frat guy woes. “Are you guys gonna kiss?”

Raven’s lips are already against Octavia’s, capturing the slight gasp she lets out, swallowing it whole. Octavia is soft and warm and her lips fit perfectly into her own, full and pillowy. Octavia gasps again, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Their lips smack softly against each other, lost to the pounding music of the club. Raven moves to pull away, figuring her point has been made, before Octavia’s hand snakes around to the back of her head, fingers tangling into her hair as she pulls her closer. 

“Shit, O,” Raven mumbles against her lips, sucking in a breath, Octavia using this as an opportunity to let her tongue mingle into the kiss. Octavia makes another soft gasping noise as Raven tugs Octavia’s bottom lip between her teeth and bites, hard. 

“Okay, I get it,” the frat guy above them mumbles, who Raven had actually forgotten, if she was being honest. He adjusts his pants and starts walking away with flushed cheeks. 

Raven and Octavia disconnect with a sound smack. “I still fucking hate you,” Raven makes clear, panting slightly. 

“Right back at you, baby,” Octavia mocks. 

“Fuck you,” Raven rolls her eyes. 

“Sure.”

Octavia dives in for another kiss before Raven can process what she said. Octavia kisses her so forcefully she feels her lips bruising, causing her to groan. Nothing about their kiss was gentle. Really, it embodied the tension that had been brewing between them for the past two years. It anchored itself in Raven’s core and in this moment, Octavia was her favorite thing, a first among many. 

Raven learns really quickly that Raven makes a bunch of gentle whining noises while she kisses. She’s breathy, already, and Raven hadn’t even done anything to her, yet.

When they break away and Octavia’s panting hotly into her, Raven goes for it. “Do you want to-”

“Yes.” Octavia squirms in the booth, her eyes hooded and desperate if her voice didn’t indicate that already.

“Desperate,” Raven hums, moving to slide out of the booth. In her mind, she wonders somewhere if her friends were watching but she pushed that to the back of her mind in favor of the way that Octavia was clenching her thighs together. Somewhere else in her head she remembers Clarke telling her (against her will) how antsy Octavia got when she drank.

“Fuck you,” Octavia groans, the words slipping between them for the nth time that night. 

“Isn’t that the point of this, babe?”

Octavia’s up and out of the booth, tugging Raven along behind her as she weaves past people in search of some privacy. 

“Slow down, O,” Raven groans, her leg acting up. Octavia whips around and looks at her like she’s contemplating carrying her, fucking her right here, or screaming at Raven. She settles with toning down her pace. 

Eventually they find where the bathrooms are and Octavia makes a beeline for the unisex bathroom unit that has it’s own room that locks. As soon as it opens and someone slinks out, Octavia and Raven and going in, locking the door behind them. 

A second later and Raven’s got Octavia pressed up against the bathroom wall, moaning as her teeth graze along her milky skin. “You don’t fucking know,” Octavia groans, head rolling back, smacking with the tiled wall as Raven bites down on her pulse point. If she was in pain, Octavia doesn’t show it. The opposite, really. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Raven can’t tell if she heard her right but doesn’t want to dwell on the possibility of Octavia’s words ringing any truth so she bites down on a different patch of skin on Octavia’s neck, focusing on the sound she makes, instead. She feels a pang of something shoot to her core because she knows that Octavia’s going to have marks from this. Right now, Octavia belonged to her and it was written all over her neck. 

Raven starts getting rougher but Octavia doesn’t seem to mind. Each harsh movement causes Octavia to cry out her contempt. Raven palms at Octavia’s breasts with greedy hands, soaking in the sounds Octavia makes (which were a lot) like they were a form of payment. And when Octavia chokes out, “more” she gives her what she needs. 

She flips her around, chest pressing into the cool tile, Raven’s fingers dipping underneath Octavia’s dress where she practically seeps onto her own thighs. Raven imagines that her nipples pebble against the cool of the tile. Her own perk at the mere thought. 

“Raven, come on,” Octavia begs. 

Raven complies. They needed to be quick, anyway. “Fuck, you’re drenched,” Raven teases when she runs her fingers up Octavia’s slit, over her underwear.

Octavia halfway responds while her hips chase Raven’s fingers. Raven pushes past her underwear and slips inside of the panting girl and discovers that Octavia whines her name hotter than anyone she’s ever heard. 

“I could leave you like this, you know,” Raven announces. “Panting and writhing and moaning my name. I could leave you so turned on it hurts. Hell, I could get you right to the edge and just stop.”

“You won’t,” Octavia shudders. 

“How do you know?” Raven wonders aloud, fingers slipping into Octavia again and again like an addiction. 

Octavia reaches behind her, blindly, but manages to rub against where she wanted. Raven groans thickly when Octavia’s nimble fingers brush over her clit.

“Octavia,” she strains, head falling into the crook of Octavia’s neck.

“You’d be wearing underwear if you didn’t want this just as much as I did.”

“I’m going to make you come against this wall, O,” Raven announces. Her fingers start to speed up. Octavia clenches around her. “All you’re going to be able to say is my name.”

“I’m close,” Octavia groans, hips grounding into Raven’s fingers as she chases her orgasm. 

For a split second, Raven debates leaving Octavia hot and bothered before her gentle, needy whine convinces her otherwise.

“Come for me, baby.”

Octavia does as she’s told. Her walls clench around Raven’s fingers, holding her in place as she cries out her name. Raven wonders if Octavia’s louder than the music thats playing in the bar.

When Octavia comes back to, Raven slips out of her. She decides to speak up. “Honestly, I don’t remember why I hate you,” she laughs.

“It certainly couldn’t have been for the sex,” Octavia hums. And then, as an after thought, “Let me take care of you.”

“You can get me next time,” Raven whispers, raising her come soaked fingers to Octavia’s lips for her to clean up. She wants to take Octavia up on her offer, especially as her fingers slip into the warmth of her mouth, but they’d already been missing for long enough. Their friends will come looking. 

“There’s going to be a next time?” Octavia asks when Raven’s fingers are clean.

“If you want there to be,” Raven smiles. And then her smile drops. She stares. 

“What?”

“You look like you got fucked against a bathroom wall,” Raven reveals with a laugh, helping Octavia straighten out her appearance. “Lexa and Clarke are going to kill us for wasting two years hating each other.”

“Yeah, but at least now we get to play catch up.” And with that, Octavia winks and saunters out of the bathroom like Raven’s fingers weren’t just inside of her. Raven stares and then hurries after her.

“Wait up, O!”

“It’s not my fault you’re slow as hell.”

“Fuck you.”

Octavia winks again as they enter the club again. From the dance floor, Clarke flags them down. “I’m working on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> octaven for the soul, side clexa for the heart


End file.
